five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Seth's
Five Nights at Seth's '''is a Five Nights at Freddy's style fan game which is actually based on FNaF series.It is a flash game that is mixed with drawings, 3D and pixels. The story goes, you are payed to work at the arcade for 5 nights but something is waiting there for you! Game mechanics Door There is only one door that can be found to your left, you can use it to close if an animatronic there (and it's metal), don't leave it to long, the door power has a power bar that needs to recharge before using it, only use it if necessary. '''Flashlight The flash light can only be used on the door, you use it to light up the door encase if there is an animatronic there. It has no limitations though so you can use it anytime. Window You can see the animatronics outside your office with the window! The bots can be seen walking pass it sometimes, and the window can be closed, this doesn't do anything though, it's just added for fun! Hands Your office is a bit dark, if an animatronic is in there, use it to cover your eyes! It will automatically be gone if an animatronic isn't around. Cameras As expected, cameras are every useful since you can use them to monitor the animatronics that are in the arcade! Rooms * Show stage (1) * Main Arcade (2) * Prize counter (3) * Snack bar (4) * Hallway (5) * Hallway corner (6) Animatronics Seth Seth is the main antagonist of this game (obviously). His role is like Freddy, he becomes active in night 1 though. Seth starts at the Show stage, he will then make his move and proceeds to the Snack bar. Seth will then move to the hallway and will show up in the window and then finally, he is in the office! Mario Mario (from his original series) will appear here as the first character to move just like Bonnie. He is very active and will make his way from the Show stage to the Prize counter, he will then go to the Main Arcade. He will then be seen in the Hallway and will run through the window and finally Standing in inside the office Timi Timi is a turtle which takes the role of Chica. She sometimes move before Mario can, Timi will rush from Show stage to Prize counter than she will go to the Main Arcade and then will go to the hallway and go to the hallway corner and then will be seen outside the door and then inside your office! Fizzy Fizzy is a dog that can be seen running in the hallway (like Foxy!). Fizzy will be seen in the Snack bar, if he is not watched for very long, he will run from the Snack bar and will appear inside your office, you must quickly use your hands to cover your eyes or he will jump on you! SRTZ SRTZ is a yellow version of Seth (like Golden Freddy), he will be seen sitting in the hallway corner, if not ignored he will appear inside your office. You must use your hands to cover your eyes so he will go away but if not then he will violently kill you (off screen). Teasers FNaS map.jpg|FNaS map FNaS office.png|The office 3NAF ENDING.jpg|The building intro Category:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Seth Reuben